Destiny
by superhypersugarkitty
Summary: AU where Anakin doesn't turn to the darkside and he and Padme have a third child named Velika Skywalker. Chapter four finally added! please review.
1. Chapter 1

There are going to be a lot of flashbacks, but those tell what happened before the main plot. Kind of like in Lost. Just so you guys know, I really don't care if you review. I would appreciate it, but I'm not going to complain. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned any part of SW, why would I be writing this? I do own Velika (VELika) however.

She was in school, in that long locker hall, when that arrogant, annoying little twit, also the son of a movie star, walked up with that stupid smirk on his face. If she had her way-and she knew she shouldn't think like this, but she couldn't help it; he was SO annoying-she'd personally deliver that arrogant smirk a fast moving close-up encounter with her fist.

"Hey, Skywalker. What's up?" Velika gave him a look that would have scared anyone with half a brain out of their wits, but Velika highly doubted that Nolen had anything even slightly resembling a brain in that humongous, empty head of his. He was extremely arrogant, being the son of an extremely famous actor, and thought that Velika was "good enough" for him-and nothing she did would make him leave her alone.

"You know, I was thinking-," he went on, not noticing she wasn't enjoying it at all.

But he was interrupted by Velika, who was starting to get really fed up with him following her everywhere. "Wow! That's SO amazing! I didn't think that was possible." She rolled her eyes and started to walk down the long hallway.

He walked up and attempted to put his arm around her, but she spun around to face him and said in a low, menacing voice, "do NOT touch me," and turned to walk away.

But he would not give up. "Hey, come on, you know you like me. You're just surprised that a great guy like me is into someone like you. But you know, you're dad is super famous and all, so-"

SMACK! "You arrogant, stuck-up, selfish…" Velika fumed. He had started to get his composure back and was showing no fear towards the daughter of Anakin Skywalker.

"You are the most selfish person I have ever laid eyes on," he started, while Velika scoffed, "you, and your low, undeserving family are the stupidest, most ignorant snobs I have ever-," He was cut off as Velika finally lost it and started screaming her heart out at him.

"You stuck up, cocky little wretch!" She paused to catch her breath as a crowd starting gathering around them, "When was the last time your father went out to risk his life to protect sniveling little imbeciles like you? For your information, if it wasn't for my low, undeserving family, you wouldn't have the _right_ to act like that!"

He started to lose his arrogant stance a little, since the people in the surrounding crowd started to nod and murmur in agreement with Velika.

She continued, "You may think it would be great to have your dad sent out to Force knows where on some god-forsaken mission, but when I turn on the Holonet and the news is blasting how 'The Hero With No Fear' might not have survived his latest daring rescue, the only conscious thought going through my mind is that I might never see my father again!"

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, having temporarily wiped the cockiness off his face, until she realized what happened and tan away. Luke followed her, of course, and tried to talk to her about it.

"What was that? I'll tell you, it was _awesome_! That wiped the smirk of his lousy little-," He stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"Velika?" He asked quietly. She was walking really fast, and didn't look like she had any intention of slowing down. Then he noticed she was walking towards the hanger.

"Velika? Where do you think you're going?" He demanded as she climbed into her modified star fighter.

"Where the hell do you think?" She didn't even look at him. He could only watch in confusion as she powered up the fighter and flew away. _Crap,_ he thought, _not again. Dad's gonna kill me._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the people who reviewed. If you are reading this and not reviewing, shame on you. I would _really_ like to know what you thought about it, even if you flame me.

You find out where Velika went in this one.

"Does anyone know where Velika is?" The dreaded question. Luke had been hoping that his dad would just assumed she had locked herself away in her room again, due to some unknown project of hers.

Luke suddenly found his dinner plate fascinating. "Luke?" _Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…_

He forced himself to look his dad in the eye. "Dad?" He tried to sound innocent, and he was speaking to anyone but his dad, it probably would have worked. But it was his dad. His dad, who could pick up on his anxiety without even thinking about it. _Crap, crap crap…_

Anakin understood immediately, and sighed as he asked, "Where'd she go?"

_Mega Crap_. "Uuhh, she didn't, uh, say. Not really," he fumbled, blindly hoping that his dad would fall for it, even though that was as likely as Velika materializing out of thin air. Well, you never knew with Velika…

"That's not what I asked you, Luke," Anakin said, his tone implying prolonged grounding if he didn't fess up right then. "Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure," Luke said truthfully. He really didn't know, seeing as the last eight million times Velika flew off, it was to completely different places.

He saw his dad's jaw tighten a little and hurriedly continued, "How am I supposed to know? She just ran off after she lost it with that Nolen dude-and he deserved it by the way, he's a total pain, no one likes him-and when I asked her where she was going she was all, 'Where the hell do you think?' and she just flew off. I mean-,"

"What happened with 'that Nolen dude'?" Anakin interrupted, "And that's not that movie star brat, Nolen Vorkina, is it?"

"Anakin!" Padme gave him a dirty look.

Leia turned to her mom and said, "Well, he is, mom. He thinks he's, like, the king of the universe or something. He even insulted you and dad." Luke winced when she said that. _She should not have said that. Now dad's gonna be mad at him…_

"He did what!" Anakin yelled.

Leia didn't seem fazed however. She continued calmly, "Yeah. He said, 'you and your low, undeserving family are the stupidest, most ignorant snobs I have ever-,' and then Velika started yelling at him again. I was _so_ glad she smacked him, though. I've been dying to-OW!" she yelled as Luke kicked her under the table.

"_Don't_ kick me!" She kicked him back harder.

Anakin gave her a wary look. "She smacked him?" Leia nodded. "How hard?"

Leia thought for a second. "I'd be surprised if he didn't have a bruise. You could hear it all the way down the hall." She gave her father a look. "And that's a really _long_, hall, just so you know."

Anakin sighed and stood up, muttering, "Nice going, Velika, now we're gonna get sued…"

"I don't think he's _that_ stupid, dad. I'll bet he didn't even tell his parents about it. He looked really embarrassed." Leia said, laughing a bit at the end. Anakin just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I'm grounded, aren't I?" Luke asked his mom.

Padme didn't even look up as she said, "Yep."

Velika sat on the top of what she called the spiral, which was really just a radio tower that came up from the top of her school. She was trying to calm herself down, and was having little success. She put her head back and took a deep breath, trying to meditate, when she heard someone climbing up below her.

She didn't even need to look to know who it was. "Hey Loner."

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Han Solo replied, more than a little annoyed.

Velika grinned, "You didn't actually expect me to _listen_, did you?" She asked innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"I was hoping for the impossible," He climbed up a little more and sat next to her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Fuming," She replied, her eyes still closed.

Han glanced at her. "I saw that little episode in the hall," he grinned, "You didn't hang around long enough to see the red mark on that 'cocky little wretch's face."

Velika opened her eyes and rolled them. "Hope he gets a bruise." She paused and looked at him for a moment, "What are you doing up here, anyway?"

His grin widened immensely. "I was betting on the swoop races again," Velika nodded in understanding. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows to say, _what did you win this time?_

"Come on, I want to show you what I got," He saw her hesitate. "Come on, it's _awesome_. If you don't like it, then…" He trailed off for a dramatic effect, and then started climbing down. After a couple seconds, he seemed to think of something and looked back up at her.

"You know how you said you wanted Nolen to have a bruise?" Velika nodded. "How hard did you hit him?"

Velika smirked and started to follow him down. "Let's just say I put my weight behind it."

The School Hangar

"Kriff me," Velika said as she saw Han's 'prize'. "It looks fast."

"It don't just _look_ fast. It _is_ fast." Han looked proudly over his new ship. "The fastest in the galaxy, at least according to Lando."

Velika looked skeptical, "How do you know he wasn't lying?" Lando had a really bad habit of 'bending the truth' to get people to bet on the races. That way he won more and didn't lose anything valuable.

"Because he's been telling me for weeks. I never thought he was going to bet on it." Han looked like he still had trouble believing it. "He was pretty upset to lose it, too. Tried to cheat me out of it-said it wasn't a fair bet."

Velika looked at for a minute or two before she noticed the sunset outside. It was beautiful, since the light reflected differently against all the pollution, creating unique patterns, then noticed what that meant. "Uh, Han?"

"Yeah?" He replied, glancing at her again.

"What time is it?" He showed her his chrono-watch. "Kriff. Gotta go."

"Your dad's gonna kill you, isn't he?" He yelled after her as she turned and practically flew out the hangar. She didn't answer him, so he just called, "Well, it was nice knowing you!"

Velika snuck down the hall towards her room, literally not making a sound. _Please let him be asleep already…_

"_Ahem_." She stopped and closed her eyes in frustration. It never worked. She doubted there would ever be a day when she actually made it to her room.

Putting on an innocent smile as she turned around, she said sweetly, "Oh, hello Daddy. Didn't see you there."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I'm so sure." He glared at her for a minute, but Velika held his gaze without flinching, and started counting down until when she knew he would blow. _Five, four…_

There was a very prolonged, awkward silence. Velika knew it wouldn't last, though. If she knew her dad as well as she thought she did, it was only a matter of seconds until he exploded. _Three, two…_

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" _One._ He yelled as Velika stood there with a serene expression on her face. _Whoa, he's scary when he's mad. Hope he didn't do that to Luke._ "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?"

When he paused to breathe, Velika interjected very calmly, "You couldn't sense me, could you?"

He looked surprised, and paused before answering. She waited patiently for him to speak. "No. I couldn't."

She gave him a small smile and continued, "And if something had happened to me, don't you think you would've been able to sense it?"

From the look on her father's face, Velika was sure she had already won. "Yeah," he finally said.

"And since you didn't sense anything, don't you think it would be safe to assume that nothing had happened to me, and therefore I wasn't in any danger?"

"Yes, but you're missing the point, Velika. You don't know how terrifying it is to reach into the Force and not feel you. My rational side knows that your fine, but I keep thinking that it's not you shielding yourself, that someone put a force dampener on you or something.

Velika gave him a slightly disbelieving look. "Do you think anyone would be able to get within twenty miles of me with a force dampener without me, um…_apprehending_ them?"

"You've had a force dampener on before," He said.

She glared at him. "You _know_ what I mean."

"Luke isn't grounded, is he?" She asked, feeling a little guilty. But just a little.

"Yep," Anakin replied, and continued before she could protest, "I know there's no way he could have possibly kept you out of that starfighter, but he should've told me as soon as he could."

Velika shrugged and started walking to her room. She stopped as she thought of something else, "Am _I_ grounded?"

Anakin thought for a second. "It depends."

"On what?"

"Why'd you smack that Vorkina kid?"

Velika thought how best to reply. "He wouldn't leave me alone. He kept saying that I was just surprised someone like him would be into someone like me, and kept telling me how great he was, and all that." She paused. "I would've apologized eventually-if he hadn't insulted you guys."

She waited for her dad to answer. He seemed to be digesting the whole story. "Judging by what Luke and Leia said, he deserved it." He gave her a reprehending look. "Just _don't_ do it again."

Velika smirked as she continued towards her room. "I won't. Unless he really, _really_ deserves it."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you guys didn't forget me. I haven't had internet access for a while. Thanks to everybody who reviewed; I really appreciate it (hint hint). I know in the first chapter I said there were going to be a lot of flashbacks, but I actually might not have those-at least not for a while. Sorry again for taking so long to update.

_Smoke was everywhere….people were screaming for help…She could hear blaster fire…could barely breathe…saw a dark figure walking towards her…_

Velika sat up in the middle of the night, panting hard. She leaned forward and put her face in her hands, thinking, _These nightmares have **got** to stop…_

Velika was surrounded by a warm, dark void that she had no intention of leaving anytime soon. Then she felt something distant poking her in the shoulder. She groaned in protest and flailed her hand at it to try and make it go away.

She heard a distant voice say something to her, but couldn't make out the words.

"_Velika, wake up,_" The voice, which she identified as her mother's, said. She groaned again.

"Five more minutes, Mom, okay?" Velika said into her pillow. Rolling over, she took the pillow and put it over her head in order to muffle her mom's voice a bit.

Her mom put her hands on her hips, sighed and said, "School starts in about five minutes, you know."

Velika literally sprang from her bed and started getting dressed, all traces of fatigue gone instantly. _Crap. Mr. Jairdan's gonna be so pissed; I actually liked Huttese class…kinda-sorta,_ She thought as she jumped around all the mechanical parts on her floor, which hid the carpet almost completely.

It took her less than a minute to get out the door. As fast as she could, she jumped in her speeder and took off for school. _I hope I'm not _that_ late. I am in **so** much trouble._

Fifteen minutes later, Velika burst through the door to class and walked up to her teacher, who was doing some paperwork. Without even looking up, he held his hand out for her to put her late slip in.

"You're late."

She turned around and gave him a look. "You think?"

Mr. Jairdan looked up from his work and said, "Watch your mouth, Miss Skywalker. Take a seat." Rolling her eyes, Velika moved to sit down, only to discover her seat was already taken.

"Something I should know?" She asked her teacher innocently.

"Your seat has been moved to the back," Mr. Jairdan explained. _Oh, **darn**,_ Velika thought sarcastically. "You'll be helping a new student."

Sighing dramatically, Velika moved to the back of the room to sit down, next to the person she assumed to be the new student, since she didn't remember seeing him before. But he looked familiar…

Pushing him out of her mind, Velika activated the data-screen in front of her and started to write.

The new kid looked up. "I'm Jamien," he said.

Velika ignored him and continued to write. Jamien leaned over to look at her screen and raised his eyebrows.

"What's that?" He asked.

Velika finally looked up at him and said, "What does it look like?"

"The blueprint for a star fighter." It was. Since Velika already knew Huttese, this class was the perfect opportunity to do pretty much whatever she wanted.

"You're supposed to be doing class work."

"I know that," Velika answered him, still writing on the screen. Was this her punishment for being late so many times? It felt like it.

"Then why aren't you doing schoolwork?"

Velika stopped writing, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Didn't he ever shut up? "I have plenty of time. We have over an hour left in class. It'll take me about ten minutes to finish the work."

Jamien looked confused. "How do you do it that fast?"

Velika gave him an I-can't-believe–you-don't-know look and said, "Because I already know Huttese."

"Oh. That makes sense." For a second Velika thought he was actually going to be quiet. But just for a second.

"But why don't you do it now and get it over with?"

Velika glared at him and said in an annoyed tone, "Why don't you mind your own business?"

Jamien shook his head as he looked away and started doing his work. But then, just a couple minutes later, she caught him staring at her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing," He replied with a trace of a smirk on his face. Velika narrowed her eyes and turned back to her screen. She started to work on her star fighter again, but then glanced at Jamien, shook her head and pulled up her assignment for that day.

After school, Velika went to one of the training rooms in the Temple. That new kid had really gotten on her nerves. After Huttese, she had figured out why she was supposed to help him out; he was in every single one of her classes.

Sighing, she turned on some training droids and activated her light saber.

Closing her eyes, she let the Force guide her movements.

A few minutes later, after reducing the training droids to a pile of scrap, she started on her way out of the training room, but then she heard an all-to-familiar voice behind her.

"You're not going to clean that up?"

Velika closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face the voice's owner. Jamien. How annoying.

"No, I'm not. Could you please leave me alone?" She replied in the iciest tone she could.

Jamien gave her a look. "Why are you so snippy?"

"Why are you so annoying?" She retorted.

"I am not annoying."

"_I_ am not snippy."

She gave him the worst glare she could muster, trying to scare him off. Unfortunately, it had the complete opposite effect.

He started laughing. At her. _Did I miss something?_

"What is so funny?" She snapped.

"Nothing," He replied, smirking. Velika rolled her eyes and walked away from the still-smirking Jamien.


	4. Chapter 4

No. This is not a hallucination. Destiny has truly been updated. You can all thank Procrastinatedlove21(Thank you PL!!!) for that-I finally have a plot now, so it won't be like a year before I update again. Joy! I hope you enjoy the new chappie. Finally.

Velika was sure that there were some people on the other end of the galaxy that couldn't hear ranting and raving as she stomped into her family's apartment. Fuming, and finally starting to pipe down, she barged into her room and collapsed onto the floor in frustration and tried to calm herself down. How could one person get her so worked up like that? Velika sighed, put her head in her hands and took deep breaths. She just wanted to throw something at him! Something really hard and heavy, that would hurt a lot, like a-

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" A voice said from the doorway. Velika turned to look at the person who had spoken.

"Oh, hi Leia," she said before turning away again.

Leia walked over and sat down next to her. "Seriously, what did you do?"

"So I'm upset because I did something? How does that work?" Even if she'd gotten caught pulling a prank on someone, it couldn't be bad enough to make her upset like that stupid moron from school could.

Something must have shown on her face, because Leia started giving her a funny look. "What?"

"What's his name?" Leia said out of nowhere. _Did I miss something…?_

"What's who's name?" Velika replied, rather confused. Since when had they started talking about a person?

Leia rolled her eyes and said rather matter-of-factly, "Did you slap that Nolen dude again? Dad will be so mad. Seriously, I know he's annoying, but you should really learn some self contr-."

"Why are you so convinced it's about a guy? Am I not allowed to just be mad over nothing?"

"No."

Sighing, Velika ran her hand through her hair and said, "There's this guy in all my classes that I'm supposed to help 'get adjusted' or something like that—the only thing he could get adjusted to is annoying someone to death—and he is driving me _insane_! He won't shut up, which wouldn't be completely hopeless if he actually had something interesting to say, but all he does is criticize me and tell me how snooty I am—is snooty even a word? I don't think it is—but he won't leave me alone and all I just wanna…" Velika finished as she moved her hands as if strangling someone in midair. Catching her breath, she looked over at Leia, who, to her complete astonishment, was barely restraining herself from bursting into laughter.

"I'm really sorry, Vel," She said, ignoring her sister as she winced at the 'nickname', "but it's really obvious you like this guy."

Velika stared at her in horror with an I-cannot-believe-you're-my-sister look on her face, and then shook her head in exasperation.

"I cannot believe you'd even _pretend_ to think that I like this guy. He is just so…" She stopped, at a loss as to how to define such an annoying, disagreeable person, "I mean he just…he just goes out of his way to make me miserable. How could I like someone who makes fun of me all the time?

"People tease each other and still get along. Just look at you and Luke," Leia said, "If you talked to a total stranger like that, you'd probably get arrested for harassment."

"I am _not_ that bad," Velika mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Leia laughed a little. "Maybe not _that_ bad, but you get what I mean." Still smirking victoriously, she walked out of the room.

Velika groaned and banged her head against the wall behind her. She didn't like Jamien. There was no way.

Right?

Velika knew something was wrong. The Skywalker family was eating dinner in silence. The only time that ever happened was when something was different, and everyone else was trying to figure out how to tell Velika without making her explode.

Anakin cleared his throat and said, "I got called to a council meeting today."

"Oh?" Was all that Velika said, raising one eyebrow. On the outside she looked perfectly calm, but on the inside, she was thinking_ no, not again_.

"Er-apparently, Kessell is considering officially becoming part of the Republic, and they, er, they want me to go," He said, looking rather nervous.

"Dad, I thought you said they weren't going to send you out again," Velika said. The last time her father had been sent out on a mission, he had barely survived. She could still remember waiting to find out—_no. Don't think about that. It's over._ She thought.

"I said they weren't going to send me anywhere extremely dangerous. I have at least four padawans accompanying me and Siri's coming too, plus all the security they always insist in having wherever I go," Anakin said, rolling his eyes at the last part, "Nothing will happen, I promise."

Velika stared down at the table and gulped as it became blurry.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Dad," She choked out before jumping up and running to her room. She thought she heard her mom calling after her, but she kept going until her door was securely locked. Once she was in the safety of her room, she collapsed against the wall and sank onto the floor. _This just has not been my day._

Sitting in Huttese the next day, Velika stubbornly stared at her screen and resisted the urge to acknowledge the existence of the person sitting next to her. Vaguely she was aware that he was talking, but she had no idea what it was about. _He's probably just being an annoying little twit again_. Sighing she rubbed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her assignment again. She must have read the same sentence fifty times.

"Hellooooo?"

Velika jumped and looked around to see that Jamien was waving his hand in her face, looking amused.

"What is so funny?" She snapped, not in the mood to put up with him—not that she ever was.

"Ah. So you're snooty again. I thought something might be wrong with you," Jamien said as he smirked at her. Velika glared at him as hard as she could before turning away again. "Seriously, what's wrong? I've never heard of the great Velika Skywalker taking stuff like this lying down. Usually you'd be glaring me to death by now."

"Gods, would you give it a rest?" Velika jabbed, "Is it your life mission to make me miserable?"

Jamien looked thoughtful, and Velika almost thought that he'd leave her alone. Miraculously, he turned back to his work, and looked like he was going to finally shut up.

"Is it your dad?

_**What?? Where did that come from?**_

Only when Jamien started talking again did Velika realize that she'd said the words out loud.

"I heard that he was being sent on a mission, and I knew that you get upset about these types of things," He said matter of factly.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Velika responded without looking at him. A few seconds of silence went by before Velika said, "Wait, how did you know my dad was being sent out? I thought that was classified."

Jamien nodded and replied, "It is, but I'm being sent out with him, so obviously the council told me about it."

"You're going too? But how-."

"Is my class interrupting your conversation, Miss Skywalker?" Mr.Jairdan asked from the front of the room.

Velika sighed. "No, Mr. Jairdan." Rolling her eyes, she turned back to her screen.

After school, Velika ran to the hanger with every intention of flying out of there as fast as she could.

"Wait!"

Velika turned around. Maybe it was Han. She could really use one of his sarcastic conversations right then, but when she saw who it was—it was Jamien. _Great_.

"What. Do. You. Want?" She demanded, her patience at an all time low.

"Ok, not very friendly. Just wanted to finish the conversation from earlier, since you wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day," He said. He was trying to look offended, but his smirk was ruining it completely.

Velika was torn between curiosity and annoyance. Her curiosity won out in the end, though. "How _did_ you know that my dad was being sent out?"

His smirk faded slightly and he looked more serious. "I'm Master Tachi's apprentice."

Velika couldn't help it. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" He said taking her words from before.

"You're Master Tachi's apprentice. _You_ are _Siri's_ apprentice," She shook her

head, disbelieving. She continued, "If you were Siri's apprentice, you'd probably kill each other, considering how annoying you are."

"Well, she can be sort of annoying sometimes too. Maybe that's why we get along so well," He said, his smirk coming back.

"Yeah. Whatever. Maybe it's not_ completely_ impossible," She admitted.

"So why were you ignoring me today? It _was_ about your dad, right?" Jamien persisted.

Velika closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I will not strangle him I will not strangle him I will not strangle him_.

"Well?"

Letting out a frustrated huff, Velika whirled on him, saying, "Why do you care? It's not your problem if I'm getting upset over something that you probably don't think is a big deal."

"I was just wondering. You don't have to get all defensive," He said putting his hands up in the air as if surrendering.

"Well, you can stop wondering, because it's none of your business. You haven't done anything but annoy me since I met you and now you expect me to just open up and tell you why I'm upset. I hope you never try to give someone counseling or something, 'cause you really suck at it," She blurted out in one breath.

"Well, the door swings both ways you know," Jamien said matter-of –factly, "It's not like you were super friendly. I start teasing you a bit and all of a sudden I'm the most annoying person on Coruscant. That makes a lot of sense coming from _you_," He finished sarcastically.

"Well…I-you…" Velika stammered. He was right. Velika teased her family and friends all the time. Jamien was probably the only one she'd been so, well...

"Fine. I was snooty. What do you want a written apology or something?"

Jamien's smirk got the slightest bit bigger. "No, I don't mind you being _snooty_, I just don't like it when you're a prat."

"Now you're calling me a prat. That's a good way to encourage friendship," She said sarcastically.

"Glad it worked. Now are you going to tell me what's been bothering you or what?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

_Gods, he is so stubborn_. Sighing again, Velika caved in. "The last time Dad was sent out, he almost died. He was in the medcenter for a really long time and…" She

trailed off, her throat getting tight. "You know, I really don't want to talk about it."

Jamien nodded understandingly, all traces of his smirk gone. "I understand. I probably shouldn't have bugged you about it."

They just stood there for a minute, very awkward.

"Er, I'll, er, see you tomorrow," He said, running his hands through his hair and taking a few steps back.

"Yeah," Velika said as he walked away, "Seeya."

Who knew that under the annoying prat there was actually a half decent human being. Maybe he wasn't too bad. Maybe he was a good guy.

_Yeah, and Leia's gonna marry Han. Sure._

A/N: PL, you are brilliant. You shall aspire to brilliant-ness. But you know what they say about geniuses(most of them were psycho).

PL: Well I am psychotic! You know that. Don't you? You better, cause you're the one who started calling me that. GEOFF! You're a bleeding asshole and you deserve to get hit in the balls! But I LOVE you anyway! U SEXY BASTARD!

k…that never happened.

There is a button on the bottom of your screen to the left. Buttons are meant to be pushed(hint hint). Unless they are mine. Which that one is not. PUSH THE BUTTON. Course you have to type and stuff after that…shutting up now. BYE


End file.
